A new life A new love
by emilyjane138
Summary: Emily was just having a normal day, but fate decieded otherwise. she found a dusty old book and all of a sudden found herself in the avengers movies! will love happen we'll see:) SteveXOC
1. Chapter 1

So honest to god today was a normal day. Nothing was wrong I was enjoying my day walking dowtown on a freezing cold ass day, with crisp air nipping at my face, and heading to a new bookstore that just opened a month ago here in good ol'e Michigan. As it would seem fate has a diffrent idea, and let me tell you going through a magic book, falling uncounious, oh! and I dont know maybe waking up haven fallen on CAPTAIN AMERICAS LAP!?FROM THE AVENGERS! HOW EMBARRASSING!. Yeah you could say my days going great. Anyway my story starts out when I was walking downtown ready to get another good read. My names Emily and this is my story of how i dated captain america.

It was a noraml day in the city I lived in, the air was crisp and theres was a crap ton of snow on the ground. I was just walking downtown going to this new book store that opened up a couple months ago. I looked at my Iphone 6 plus, and noticed there was time to go see the bookstore before it got to dark and then id have to walk back home(dont call me a wuss i hate the dark). I have long brown hair,brown eyes, tan skin, and big glasses on. Im so excited to go the store I'm wearing my new combat boots, some leggings, a black pea coat, nad my favorite white gloves,hat, and scarf. Im feeling beautiful! As im walking I thought to myself I'd better look to make sure I have my wallet incase i want to buy anything, as im looking through my leather satchel, some shiny light looks me in my eye.

I stop what I'm doing and I notice no one else walking had noticed it, as i walk towards it get a little suspicious because I found out that its in a dark alleyway, as I get nearer I find that its a dust old book.

"Hmm I wonder that kind of books this,"I said. Im a great reader, but this book I've never seen or heard of there was not front title or anything.

As I go to open the book, there was a sudden gust of wind that blew into my face and making my hair go everywhere. I go to see whats on the first page when, in a second, I felt myself being sucked into the book. I kept think this has to be a dream but it was as I try and scream I realise I cant, I'm so shocked I cant even scream, as I get closer to being inside the book I feel a sinkning feeling in my gut like I'm falling and then everything goes black.

It must have felt like hours, but when I woke up all i remember is me falling and then hitting something hard.

"Ouch, w what h happened,"I mutter. I fix my glasses and then put my arm on something hard and long. I stop,and sit so ridgid, I slowly look up, and look into these baby blue eyes that are so I slowly look around and see all these diffrent people, as I get a closer look without falling from my perch on this mans lap, I realise these and the actors from avengers, unless these are the real thing, I slowly look to the man and notice its Chris Evans, or aka Steve my crush. Everything goes black not just from exhaustion, but also shock

 **THATS ALL FOR NOW GUYS!, please leave comments and review about this, its my first story please help me become better at writing!:) thanks !**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was normal in the avengers tower, err well somewhat normal...

"Hey where's legolas I need him to come to my lab and look at my new arrow machine," yelled Tony Stark. AKA billionaire. AKA philanthropist. AKA your dreams come true.

"I'm in here," yelled Clint, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked for any sight of him but no one could see him.

"I see him, "Natasha sighed, "get DOWN FROM THER YOU SQUIRRL,"yelled Natasha. She expertly climbs up to one of the air ducts and starts to grab his leg, while Clint on the other hand doesn't want to move from his air duct. I mean who wouldn't he's got some pillows a blanket, oh and let's not forget the mini fridge.

"NOOOO NO, COPPER I WONT GO, "Clint screams. He was crawling his way through the air duct when Natasha grabs his pant leg and starts to haul his ass out of the vent. While everyone just watches in amusement, and disbelief.

Natasha finally get Clint out of the vent, she throws him to the ground and puts his arm behind his head.

"So you want to play, ILL SHOW YOU HOW TO PLAY, "Natasha said angrily

"Hey I need him don't break him to much, "Tony said nonchantly, while sipping his coffee mug, and smiling at the duo.

"AH HA HAWKMAN CAN'T NOT EVEN HOLD HIS GROUND AGAINST A PUNNY WOMAN," Thor Blundered. While waving mijior around trying to show off his muscles, and his outfit.

"uh oh,I personally would not have said that Thor,"replied Steve, while looking at Thor face, and then Natasha's who was slowing getting up from beating up Clint.

"rrrun save yourself Thor,"Clint muttered while still on the ground with a black eye, slowly crawling his way towards his vent again. Until a big metal foot landed in front of him scaring him.

"Hey did you or did you want this arrow machine, "replied Tony

Clint immediately jumps up, feeling better than ever.

"Hell yeah I do, but how about we all get some lunch and watch or play a game for a minute, "said Clint, scratching his head, heading over to the fridge.

"I could go for some grub," said. Walking over to the kitchen also to help Hawkeye. Tony just shrugged his shoulders and said ehh why the hell not. Walking over he can now see Thor lying on the ground, and the "puny" woman standing over him, look accomplished for taking down Thor.

After everyone got some food, they deiced a movie would be best, they were watching the movie "Wreck It Ralph", with tony scooted up to the TV, Clint relaxing in a chair rubbing his full stomach, Banner look at his phone for new ideas, and Steve watching the animated movie with interest.

When there was a black hole opened up, everyone stood up ready to attack whatever was entering the Avengers Tower. Steve walked over to the hole when a few minutes went by and nothing came out, he looks up into the whole when a flash of light shines him in his eyes he puts his hands over his eyes, and looks away.

When he suddenly crashed to the floor something heavy fell on him, the lights gone and so is the black hole. He finally gets a hole of himself and looks down to the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen. Those eyes staring back hold fear, amazement, and shock. He realizes it's a woman and she was so beautiful, she looks around the room and then back to him, then suddenly she falls unconscious.

Everyone's silent not knowing what to do next.

"Well cap women literally fall for you, "Tony said breaking the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

As I blink open my eyes I notice that my arms are wrapped around a neck and that someone was carrying me. I blink so that my vision focuses and I noticed that its captain America AKA Steve friggin Rogers AKA my crush.

I think he found me starring at him because he looks down and smiles at me with his baby blue eyes and perfect smile.

"Hey are you ok, doll?," Steve said softly as to not startle me. I blush haven been caught starring. I cough a little bit before I say ask to be set down. He does set me down on my feet. Looking behind him I noticed the Avengers are following him and I notice where in a lab. I immediate get suspicious I back away into the far corner and watch them with my sharp eyes.

"Why am I here, what were you going to do to me?," I said angrily. Looking at them with sharp eyes. I know their super heroes but I did not want to poked and prodded while I was unconscious. That's just rude.

"Hey we were just going to set you down on the bed so you didn't just lay on the floor by yourself; we weren't going to do anything without your consent." Dr Banner said to me while slowly coming towards me with his hand outstretched his hand looking kind but weary. All of the avengers are looking tense behind him in case I tried to hurt Banner or make the Hulk come out.

I look him in the eyes and noticed that he's right they aren't trying to hurt me or anything just making sure I'm ok. I slowly grab his hand as he pulls me up from the ground. I smile at him and let go of his hand. I suddenly noticed everyone's staring at me. I look to the ground and push up me glasses while twirling my thumbs.

"Sso my name is Emily, Emily Black," I muttered softly while looking above the brim of my glasses. I noticed captain America is smiling at me and I drop my gaze while bushing.

"How did you get here?!," Natasha demanded, I jump from the sound of her voice, and I realize that she plays her character well still silent but deadly and gets whatever she wants.

"Well I don't really know honestly, all I remember is this book and then waking up on Uhh Steve Rogers," I blush while muttering it.

"Do you know where you are?" asked Steve carefully while looking at me in my eyes, trying to be friendly.

"Well I think I'm at the avengers tower, and that I think this is a different universe or if not maybe you all are playing a prank on me," I laugh softly while scratching behind my head looking a little more than awkward. As I stop laughing I notice that everyone's

looking at me like I'm an alien except Steve, I drop my hands to my side, and look to the side avoiding their gaze.

"How much do you know about us," Clint said while looking me in my eyes seeing if im telling the truth or not.

"Well not to sound bad or anything but I know everything about you about your world," I said while looking at everyone, hoping that they wouldn't get defensive and lock me up and throw away the key.

Everyone just sat still for a quick minute, no one moved, no one spoke. I started to shift my feet from one to the other hoping to get away from this awkward conversation while biting my lips and pushing my glasses up.

"Listen I know you think im a stranger and I am, you aren't to me, I mean well you know, but I would never do anything to jeopardize this," I motioned to them and the Tower," I just want get back home, and see my family," I said while frowning and silent tears where dripping down my face, I put my gloved hands to my face and crouched down and sobbed. I don't have anything in this world, nothing, not my funny friends, my family, or my town. I'm lost. I have nothing to my name except the clothes on my back. What am I going to do?

Steve looked at the girl now openly sobbing on the floor, she lost I thought just like me.

Steve looks around the room and notice no one has even come to console this woman on the floor but just pitying glances, untrustworthy glances. Steve walks over to Emily, and crouches down beside her while pulling her into his arms, whispering in her hair as she puts her arms around me.

"Hey doll, no need to worry I wont leave you neither will the Avengers, Well try and find you a way home ok," Steve says softly. Looking at her big brown eyes and how her glasses framed her face so perfectly. Steve hugged her a little tighter and she mutters an ok while looking down blushing, it's so beautiful on her, and what she's wearing.

"So by the looks of it you came from somewhere cold in winter," Stark says breaking our eye contact, he's smirking while making his way over to us. Steve glares at him while helping Emily stand up.

"Actually I lived in Michigan, it's very cold during winter time," Emily says while brushing off her back from dust and dirt.

"The names Tony Stark, but of course you know that don't you miss know it all," Tony says sarcastically while still smirking and holds out his hand to shake.

Actually I know more than you guys I know about Hydra and Everyone you eve encounters plans," Emily says while smiling. We all stop and look at her before we

bombard her with questions, frantically trying to ask her everything and anything she knows.

"Well that ended horribly," Emily muttered while rubbing her head. Going through the vents of the Avengers tower.

20 minutes earlier

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYHING,"Everyone yelled. Emily looked around scared by the sudden yelling, she looks for Steve for some kind of comfort but he was sharing almost the exact same look.

"You guys are part of comics in my world ive read almost all of them I know what going to happen in a few years or even months," Emily replied. Looking as a frightened as she was when she first arrived. Natasha came up to Emily sudden grabbed her by her scarf and held her close to her face trying to be fearsome.

"You need to tell us everything you know or else," She muttered slowly and fearsome.

"I cant, even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to, It'll ruin the course of the story," Emily muttered looking anywhere but Natasha so she doesn't hurt her. She continues to look at Steve but he has his back to her, maybe in disgust?

Thor walks over to Natasha and grabs her arm hold Emily, and frees her.

"She's told us all that she knows, I do believe the fairest Emily, so you should to,"Thor said looking at everyone.

"Your right. But what if someone's after her?" Clint replied to Thor standing where Natasha is.

"Because we just found her I don't think anyone's going to come after her unless its fury, he has his was of doing the impossible, expect me im IM IMPOSSIBLE," Tony replied humorly while crossing his arms and smirking at the group.

"Your right but what I….Where's Emily?!," Steve worriedly said. Not wanting her to be hurt or anything.

Everyone looks around but Emily wasn't in sight, but at the floor there was a tiny vent…It was open, and her scarf,gloves,jacket,and hat where sitting at the floor.

"Hey look legolas you've got yourself a friend," Tony said while laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh I hate being the problem of things!, I guess it's best if I just try and find myself a way home by myself, to bad will be leaving The Captain America behind, he was so cute and handsome ah,"Emily mutters to herself while moving slowly along the vents trying to find a way to the main lobby. As she's crawling through the vents, she wonders how in the fuck she will get out. I mean its nice the avengers want to help but its sucks that they also think she's lying or dangerous or being hunted. I mean honestly who would want to her, she's never even hurt a fly let alone done anything dangerous.

"Jarvis where's Emily located in the vent system, "Tony asks the super computer, while looking over a see through computer. All of the other avengers where looking through the house seeing if she may be dropped from the vent and decide to run or hid.

"She is currently crawling through the north vent that leads to the living room, she is almost at a dead end sir, she will most likely drop from that vent, "the super computer said.

"All right guys you heard Jarvis let's go get her, legolas climb through the vents just in case she climbs back through, "Tony said through their microphones.

"I'm so frigging excited, "Hawkeye whispered excitedly. We both know how he likes vents so much.

"Remember don't scare her, Natasha, Clint. Were friends were trying to help her," Steve said rushing to get to the living room first so he could see her beautiful face first and help her down from the vent.

Fine, Natasha muttered while taking her time to get to the living room. Thor didn't even hear what tony said but instead was already near the living room just at the kitchen besides it gets more pop tarts for himself. Dr Banner decided to go to the living room just in case she hurt herself he brought a first aid kit.

Steve arrived at the living room first and stopped in his tracks and noticed Emily wiggling to get out of the vent onto the floor it was a goof five feet fall. As he gets near her he hears her muttering to herself.

"Come on why did have to be so small, all I have to do is jump not that scary right. Ugh I can't I can't forget this."Emily muttered while waving her boot covered legs back and forth trying to get back up to the vent.

"And great I'm stuck, this day couldn't get any better, hopefully Steve or anyone else's doesn't see me like this."Emily sighed to herself thinking no one would hear her, but she suddenly froze up when she felt strong hand grab her by her thigh, and lifting her down.

"Hey don't be scared I'm helping you down ok, doll face" Steve smiled while holding her thigh. He became hard just thinking about her firm ass, and her strong thigh and how smooth her legs felt. As he was bringing her down his hands moved upward past her has towards her stomach where he felt he her soft skin as her shirt accidently rolled up.

Emily blushed when she was finally set down on the floor, she couldn't help but think about how could it felt to have Steve's hands on her thighs, then on her ass, and then on her stomach almost near her breast, she was already so wet and she couldn't help it. She looks into his baby blue eyes as his hand still held her now uncovered waist the shirt almost rolled up to her boobs.

Steve looks into her brown eyes covered by her glasses, how her hair is wavy everywhere, how she's out of breath, her chest rising rapidly. His hands bring her closer, his chest on hers he can feel her heartbeat. His hands are now making slow circle on her waist, he slowly leans in taking note of how her lips slightly part, he can smell her beautiful scent lavender and vanilla, as he gets closes to kiss her, she closes her eyes and he closes his,but they both sudden hear a cough to the left of them.

Thors looking behind the counter, with a pop tart in one hand and mijior in the other. Smiling at the both of them.

"I would calm down before friends come and laugh your situation,"Thor says while smiling and laughing, he goes back to the kitchen. Little crumbs following his footsteps.

"Eh hem I'm... I'm sorry,"Steve backs away from Emily while pushing down her shirt back to normal.

Emily coughs, and says it's no problem. She still can't believe the Captain America wanted to kiss her, her dreams where coming true. She looks into his eyes and noticed their looking at her with lust still, Emily bites her lips softly while looking back down to the ground not noticing the small groan Steve made when she bite her lip.

While they were silently standing there Hawkeye fell from the vent and almost landed on Emily if it hadn't been for Steve who grabbed her waist and brought her to him.

"What where you're going you could have hurt Emily, "Steve angrily said to Clint, who was in the moment lying on the ground with a banana eating it and lounging around.

"Hey she fine you have her, and look all cozy up cap," Hawkeye replied while looking in the corner of his eye and smirking at the "New Couple".

"I'm fine really, "Emily said while pushing back from Steve's chest to give each other some room and not get all riled up again. She blushes while looking up at Clint and Steve who now have decided to stand in front of her rather than on both sides of her.

All of the rest of the Avengers pile into the living room, Clint standing next to Natasha, who's standing next to the wall. Tony walks in calmly with his arms crossed over his chest smirking, and Dr Banner sitting on the couch noticed Emily doesn't have any injuries, Thors just now walking in the living room with a pop tart hanging from his mouth.

"Ok sorry from escaping I just hate being the cause of things, "Emily muttered while trying t smile at the Team.

"Its fine we shouldn't have yelled or anything, "Clint and a begrudging Natasha says.

"Its fine legolas numero dos, but we need to know some things about you, and find out of to get you back home, but for now you can stay at the Tower since you don't have any other clothes, I'll have Pepper take you shopping tomorrow morning, also we don't have an extra bed do you mind sharing with Cap, "Tony says in on breath, but at the last sentence smirks at the both us.

"Tony shouldn't just make assumptions ask her where she wants to stay instead of just asking her to stay in my room I doubt shed be comfortable with that," Steve says while glaring at Tony, but actually wishing on the inside that shed sleep next to him tonight.

"Actually its fine with me, I don't mind really, but I hate to intrude unless it's ok with you Captain, "Emily says softly while looking at Steve with her big doe eyes, hands behind her back rocking back and forth on her heels.

Steve looks down at her eyes softening; his heart is welling inside his chest, at how beautiful she is and how lucky he is that she actually wants to stay with him tonight.

"I don't mind, doll, "Steve replies softly while smiling down at her.

"Alright tomorrow well go over everything and get to the bottom of things but right now I just want to either go work in the lab or go to bed, "Tony said while walking away most likely to go to the lab, the clock besides to table read 11;00pm.

Everyone was walking away heading to their own separate bed rooms. Steve turned to Emily and grabbed her hand, while walking down the hall way that leads to his rooms. Emily blushes but follows him. Noticing how warm his hand was and how gentle of a grip her had on her.

As Steve goes to open, he lets her go in first, he was born in the 60s he nows how to treat a women.

Emily blushes while saying thank you, and goes into his room she turns on the small light switch near the door, and gaps at the rooms.

The whole room was just amazing! She couldn't believe her eyes, there was open windows, a balcony, his own bathroom, and a bed to the left of the room, with blue sheet it was a king size bed, he had his own huge TV also.

"Wow this is amazing Steve, "Emily exclaimed while moving to stand in the middle of the room looking at everything.

She slowly walks over to his bed noticing a small picture frame, she picks up and wipes the dust off gently with her little fingers, going over Steve's face and then noticing the man next to him, it was Bucky, or James however you want to call him.

"You look so happy in this picture, with Bucky, I wonder how nice it was to live in that era."Emily said softly while setting the picture down softly.

"It was the time of my life honestly, there were some downsides but most of it was good, and I see you even know about Bucky, Can you tell me anything about him Emily? "Steve asked just wanting to know what happened to his only friend.

"I'm…I'm sorry I can't Steve you'll have to find out by yourself, "Emily said slowly putting a hand to his chest. Looking into his eyes wishing she could tell him everything.

"Its fine Em, let's get you into some sleep attire ok,"He said while smiling at her, Steve walks over to his dresser where pulls out an old White T shirt. Walking back to Emily, he hands her the T shirt.

"This looks a little big but that ok, thank you….for everything Steve, "Emily mutter softly while looking down to the floor blushing. Going to walk back to his bathroom, only to be stopped by his hand on her arm.

"I'll help you with anything and do everything that I can to protect you Em, I promise, "Steve said protectively his eyes on hers not taking them off for anything. He slowly grabs her hand and brings her to him, and warps his arms around her shoulders, holding her to him. While placing his head on top of hers.

Emily's shocked not knowing what to do, so she hesitantly wraps her arms around his body and hugs him back laying her head on his chest. Never wanting to let go.

"Thank you for everythin"Emily softly mutters into his shirt.

Emily slowly lets go, and looks into his eyes, "Ok well I better get to the bathroom ha, I'll be back soon ok", she slowly lets go of his hand and finally walks to the bathroom.

As Emilys' in the bathroom Steve lets out a breath, letting his now rapid heart slow down. Thinking of how beautiful and how lucky he is to have Emily sleep next to him in his room. As he's takes off his pants and puts on sweatpants and a wife beater,he shuts of the lights and turns on his lamp light. He get on his side of the best while reading a book, called "Everything there it to now about 2016 for dummies". Stark made him read it and it actually isn't a bad book. As he's reading he noticed that the bathroom door opens, he looks up and stops, he sees the most beautiful person on the world wearing his shirt and looks sexy in it to. He can't stop the small erection he's getting.

"What's wrong…do..do I have something in my hair?"Emily replied while making her way over to him. Wearing his too long shirt that went above her knees, she had underwear on but only booty shorts. It was embarrassing that she didn't have anything else's but shed have to suck it up and sleep on the couch which she really didn't want to.

Steve coughs while saying no he looks away while putting his book away, "Here you can sleep on this side, I'll move over ok,"Steve said silently not wanting her to see his small boner that he got for her.

Thank you she said softly, while sliding next to him her back towards him, she puts her glasses on the night stand next to the bed, and puts her arm underneath her head. Shutting of the small light he had on.

"Steve can you hold me please, I just I'm scared and I just wan "She doesn't finish saying what she saying because Steve immediately covers her in his warms his back to her chest, his chin on top of her head, and his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Is this ok Doll, "Steve said quietly while loving the feeling of her on his body making him see start.

"Yes, good night Steve "Emily mutters while slowly closing her eyes and falling asleep instantly not without thinking how lucky she was to have landed on him and meet the Avengers.

"Good night Emily, "Steve said quietly while he looks at her sleeping form, looking at how her hair frames her face so well and how her body fits so perfectly with his, he falls asleep that night with a true smile on his face, and it's been a long time since that ever happened.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was interesting, to say the least. The sun was shining through the cracked automatic windows, the breeze making the soft colored blinds move. You could hear the birds softly chirping from their soft on top of the roof, and the car passing below the Avengers tower.

Emily was slowly waking up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she rubbed her eyes slowly, thinking everything was a dream the night before. Meeting the Avengers, trying to escape, and sleeping in a warm bed next to Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, AKA her love. Going to move her arm to grab her glasses, she noticed she couldn't move her arm something heavy was on it; she looks underneath the covers, and notices a very huge and muscular arm. Blinking rapidly she rubes her eyes again and notices it's not a dream, and looks up into captain America's peacefully sleeping face. Emily face instantly blushes, looking around; she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to disturb him so turning slowly and silently she faced over to Steve to see his face. Bringing her hand up to his face hesitantly, she brushed his bangs from his head, looking down she noticed that he must have taken off his shirt sometime in the night.

"See something you like doll" Steve mutters softly while staring at her face.

Emily jumps almost falling off the bed if it wasn't for Steve's' quick reflexes and bring her close to his chest, She blushes, and scolds herself for staring so long at his body, and not noticing him waking up.

"nno nno" Emily stuttered quickly, hiding her face she pushes against his chest making him scoot back enough for her to turn over and grab her glasses.

Steve watches her scolding himself for making her embarrassed he only meant to tease her, but she did look cute with her blush.

Steve gets up, puts on his wife beater that he threw off in the middle of the night, and walked over the Emily who was looking anywhere but him, with her blush increasing as he walked closer to her.

Steve bends down and holds her hands "Sorry Emily it was only a joke, I didn't mean to make you shy or awkward in front of me" Steve rubs his thumb over her knuckles, looking at her with such love.

"Its ok im not shy or upset Steve," Emily muttered slowly looking up at him with her brown eyes, covered by glasses. She takes her hand away from his and starts to pull down her shirt so it covered her legs, feeling embarrassed.

"Go to the bathroom, get dressed, and ill make breakfast ok"Steve said while standing up, and walking over to the kitchen, taking out eggs, and bacon, already starting to make something for the two of them.

Emily grabs her clothing she had on the night before, walks into the bathroom, as she's getting her pants on; she realizes that she doesn't have anything, no brush, toothbrush, or deodorant.

She quickly looks around and notices at least he has deodorant putting it on really; quick she made sure it was a heavy scented product.

Coming her fingers through her messy hair, she walks quickly towards the kitchen, finding Steve looking at a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Do you have any gum or anything, I don't have a toothbrush" Emily asked him, holding her hand in front of her mouth, Steve looks up and nods his head making his way over to the counter draw, he pulls out a slim pack of gum, and gives her one.

"Here yah go"

"Thank you so much, minty freash!"Emily replied whiling throwing her fist in the air trying to joke around. Steve laughs, a small throaty chuckle, that made Emily shiver all over her body.

Have some breakfast," Steve motions to the plate besides him, the plate was filled with all kinds of food, Eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, toast. Emily felt herself drool a little bit, she hasn't eaten all day yesterday, and this morning.

Sitting besides him Emily takes small bites, not really liking to eat in front of people, she glances at Steve noticing her reading the paper again, thinking it was for today, she looked to see the date. It read "Saturday 1945, October" .Emily's eyes widen.

"Wow where did you get a paper that old, it looks like it was from a museum," Emily said amazement spread on her face, she was always obsessed with the oldies, and leaning historic events. She's never even read a newspaper that old only from the 2000's.

Steve laughs while, noticing how she likes reading old things "Tonys super computer "Jarvis" has all of the newspaper that I missed when I was in cryo sleep. It really helps me not be so upset, because of everything missed, when I was gone, it is pretty nifty." Steve replied his eyes dropping for a second, he can't help but remember his old war friends, and Bucky.

Emily notices she accidently made him upset,

Hey it'll be fine, im sorry I can't tell you anything, but it'll be ok Steve" Emily muttered taking his face in her one hand, trying to comfort him. "Everything happens for a reason Steve, and if you didn't go into cryo you wouldn't have made friends with the avengers or be able to save the world today, never think any is a regret ok,"Emily said softly while holding his face, rubbing her thumb along his cheek bone.

"your right, Em, I'm sorry, how about we get going to see what Tony or any one else's has been searching, Most likely Tony or Bruce would have been up all night just t try and find you a way home," Steve chuckled slightly, pulling a t-shirt over his head, walking out the door, waiting for Emily as she's rushing to put her high flat boots on and her jacket.

"Im coming, wo sorry ha"Emily laughed softly, rubbing behind her head, "lead the way ha" Emily pointed at the buttons on the elevator," What floor do we go to?"

The third floor, that's where the living room is, lets go" Steve said pushing the number three, Both occupants in the Elevator, and being a little fidgety listening to the soft elevator music, When suddenly

"KISS KISS KISS" Tony chanted through the microphone, while staring at a small screen of Steve, and Emily.

"TONY, what are you doing" Steve angrily stared at the small bug like device hanging from the elevators corner.

"I got bored, so I decide to bug you love birds" Tony said, you could hear the pout in his voice, and just imagine him crossing his arms over his chest.

"Its fine Steve really, ha I can take a joke ha"Emily put her arm on Steve's bicep, not wanting him to be upset or anything. Steve looked behind him, and stared at Emily's smiling face. Smiling softly Steve let it go. The elevator dinged, as they were walking out. They could still hear Tony making fun of them, and making kissing sounds. Emily laughed softly. Walking toward the living room, everyone was there except for Tony who was possibly in his lab still. Emily suddenly got self-conscious not wanting to make a fool out of herself, what dose she say?

 **That's it guys ive been writing this story at work so it takes me a few days SORRY!**

 **But I do have to fix this chapter when I get home so hope you like it the way it is right now**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys just wanted to give an update about this story!**

 **NO im not abonding it.**

 **NO im not discontuning it.**

 **YES I have writers block.**

 **YES im currently working on the longest chapter ever.**

 **ITS WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ITS WILL NOT**

 ** _(Hopefully)_** **take two weeks to write and upload.**

 **thanks for the love!**

 **signing off** **em!**

 **Please give me ideas or any tips on how to help me out thanks you:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Emily nervously twiddled her thumbs, while looking at the Avengers. She didn't know what to say or what to tell them, they could just kick her out, but then again someone might kidnap her and torture her information out.

She stuttered out "Hi, guys,"Emily waved slowly to them. While taking a small tentiive step forward.

"Hey Em! want to watch some TV with us, before we all go train?"Clint asked, while waving her over to sit besides him and Natasha, who was glaring at her openly.

Bruce looked up from his book he was reading, and nodded towards her and offering a small smile,Thor was so focused on the TV, with a poptart in either hand he just did a small wave.

"Well umm..."Emily muttered not sure if she should next to them because of Natasha or just go find a chair, or go for a walk outside the Avengers Tower. Slowly making up her mind, she moved towards Clint and Natasha. Steve following her slightly makes his way towards a small recliner next to Clint, so he can make Emily comfortable around the other Avengers.

"Excuse me, please,"Emily said to Nastash,asking her to move slightly so she could sit down. Natsha huffed, and moved towards the end of the couch so she wouldnt touch her. Emily sat down, tense and ridgid, she didnt know waht to do after. Twiddleing her thumbs, she watched the Tv.

Clint noticing this, starts talking animately about his arrows and showing her some of his favorite, that he keeps in the vent besides the couch.(Really clint-_-). While showing Emily how to properly load an arrow, Emily suddenly lifted her eyes, and noticed Steve was looking at her with and intense stare. She couldnt help but look away and blush, and stare intently at the arrow Clint just gave her as a souvenier.

"Thanks Clint, this means alot,"Emily muttered while turning the arrow in her hands noticing all the craftsmanshift it was put on to it.

"No big dea, that way whenever we find you a way to leave our world youll have a memory of how amazing I am."Clint said cheeckily while smirking at her, flexing his "Cannons" as he would say.

Natasha looked at her in the side of her eye, and muttered low enough for only Emily to hear"Hopefully soon". Emily tensed hearing that, then remebered that shes just a burden everyone has to take care of. Slowly standing up, she heads to the kitchen located on the other side of the living room.

Standing in the kitchen, she looks through the cupboords hopeing there was something she could make to get her mind of off everything. When Emily bakes, she bakes a shit ton, stress baker!

Emily was on her tip toes trying to reach a can of apple filler, so she could make a scratch homemade apple pie, but couldnt quite reach it, plus the only chairs where in the lviing room and she really didnt want to go back out there with Natasha watching her every move, or glaring at her.

Losing hope, Emily decieded to jut give up making the apple pie, lowering her arm, she feels herself being lifted in the air, someone lifted her onto thier shoulders making a little eep noise, Emily looked down to see Steves smiling face, and baby blue eyes.

"Thought you could use some help grabbing that."Steve said while smiling,and placing his hands on her thighs so she wouldn't fall.

"Th tha thanks Steve,"Emily stuttered quietly, looking back at the cupboard she quickly foudn the apple pie filer, telling steve she got it he let her down slowly so she would hurt herself. Feeling his hand on her made her wet instantly, she didnt mean to but I mean if your crush held you like that wouldnt you be a little hot afterwards.

Turning around Emily went to tell him, thanks again,but the words got stuck in her throat, for the second time that day. She noticed Steve was looking at her with such passion in his blue eyes, she couldnt look away this time.

Going to turn awway, feeling embarresed she looked so long Emily was about to turn around and start baking, when she felt a hand on her wrist. Looking up Steve was closer then he was before, slowly getting closer, not knowing what to do, Steve was about an inch away slowing closing thier eyes, they were about to kiss, when someone coughed.

Jumping back, blushing so hard her face was completley red. Looking towards the entrance, of the kitchen, it was only Tony, with Pepper smirking so hard Emily could just hit him with it. Nodding towards her and the now hot faced Capsicle, who had his face turned to the side while secretley glaring at Tony.

"Hey short stuff, I figured you might have wanted your own room, plus we dont know how long your staying here, so me and Pep got your room already, want to go see?"Tony said pulling Pepper to his side, while still smirking at the "couple",

Emily still blushing red nodded quickley, while almost running towards them.

"Are you sure i dont want you guy to go through all the trouble?"Emily muttered while looking at the both. Rubbing her arm in a sheepish manner.

"Kid its fine, plus i'm a billionaire, I need to spend my money on something good once in a while right!"Tony said spreading his arms open when he said Billionaire. Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony, smiling softly at Emily, she reached her hand forward, and introduced her self.

Shaking her hand Emily softly said" thank you and My names Emily, very nice to meet you"Emily said while smiling back at her.

"Well lets go get you situated and afterwards we can go shopping and get you some clothes for youself ok"Pepper said while twirling Tonys credit card in her hands.

Tony noticing that, laughs and hugs Pepper "How did you get that you little thief" Tony said while nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Tony knows not the time, and if you must now you gave it to me, last night whenyou were in the Lab and I needed to buy some groceries"Pepper said while starting to go towards the elevator, "Come on Emily I show you your new room,"Pepper looking behind smiling at Emily.

"Oh ok!,"Emily starts going towards the same way Pepper came from, but stopped short, looking behind her, she notices that Steve is still looking away, with a small frown on his face. Not thinking anything of it, she quickly walks back to him, gives Steve a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for helping me get my stuff from the cupboard,"Smiling softly, and blushing Emily walks back to the elevator, getting in the Pepper, Emily waves softly at Steve, with a smile on her face. The elevator doors close.

Tony noticing the exchange, looks back and forth between Steve, who now had his hand on his cheeck with a small smile, and the elevator that is now closed. Slowly thinking somethings going between the two, the biggest smirk appreaed on Tonys face. Crossing his arms he leans on the counter, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well capsicle looks like sooner or later, maybe you wont be 102 year old virgin,"Laughing loudly, Tony doubles over, holding his stomache from how red and angry Steve got from that little phrase.

Walking away Steve, goes back to his room putting on some sweats and a wife beater, deiceed to go to the gym to get all the hormones out of his system, and think about Emily.

 **HEY GUYS DONT THINK I FORGOT YOU!**

 **I know its been a while, but a lot has been happening from my boyfriend breaking up with me and then saying hes lonely and looks at other girls and how he only sees me as a friend(sorry for ranting) im pissed because after three years going down the drain to my car not starting, and work its a bit hectic!**

 **But im pushing forward and giving you guys some chapter hopefully 2 a day.**

 **Im going to do little one shot story, of how STeve felt and what happens behind closed doors!**

 **Leave me some reviews!:)**

 **thanks for liking and following my story it means a lot guys!**

 **PS.. I OWN NOTHING OF THE AVENGERS OR ANY OTHER STORY!**


	8. Chapter 8

The elevator stopped at the floor with a soft ding. Pepper walked inside first and turned around smiling at Emily face. Walking towards the floor, Emily couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her apartment. There was a small floor mat with a little desk, going around the small corner, there were a couch and a love seat, brown couches with leather tops. A small little table, and a huge flat screen TV. Walking over to the living room very shyly, Emily noticed a few things on the glass table, there was a Michigan sign, with little deer, and animals carved into the glass. Not even noticing it a small tear fell from her eye, thinking of home, and how much she missed Michigan.

Wiping her eyes, and fixing her glasses, she looked towards Pepper.

"Are you sure I can stay here, this all seems so much..?" Emily said while looking at Pepper, through her tear filled eyes.

Pepper noticing this walks towards the small little woman, grabbing her hand, "Of course Hun, were not just going to throw you on the street, you deserve this and I thought the Michigan touch would make you happy, I can get a new table?" While walking over towards the table looking at it.

"No no.. I just miss my family is all." Emily said while wiping her eyes. Noticing across the apartment was a small kitchen, with a little country touch, plaid oven mitts, towels, cute little dishes with small engravings on them. Smiling Emily looked the other way across the rooms and noticed a queen sized bed, with red blankets and black sheet, and there was a little moose on top of the sheets.

Smiling "Thank you pepper or everything, you and all the Avengers have been a real help." Emily said while walking over to pepper, she hugged her.

Shocked Pepper took a minute to register this, smiling she hugged the woman back, thinking of her as a sister, or a motherly figure. Letting go Pepper started walking towards the elevator.

"Ill give you sometime to get settled and later today well go shopping ok." Pepper excitedly said while hopping into the elevator.

"Thank you and yea Id like that" Emily said while softly waving at Pepper.

Noticing the elevator doors closing, Emily put her hand down, looking around the room again, she deiced to see what the bathroom looked like, going down the hallway, to the left, opening the door Emily gasped. It was so beautiful, going towards it, there was marble tile, a see through shower, and a tub next to it, with a cute sink, and toilet.

Going back out of the room, Emily sat on her bed, thinking about the pros and cons of being in this world. Not noticing it, Emily laid down and was slowly but surely falling asleep curled into a ball, while hugging the small plaid moose that lay on the bed.

 **I am so sorry guys for coming so late with this chapter a lot has happened in my personal life! but like I said im not discontinuing this Fanfic! and I do need to re-read everything and make some changes I just got my computer back up and going so please be patient!**

 **Also don't forget to leave a review it'd mean a lot!:)**

 **PS I don't own anything of Marvel/ or Avengers just my own character!**


	9. Chapter 9

Steam covered the glass in the bathroom, water dripped down the mirror. A hand swiped at the mirror and Steve's faces showed up. Looking at his reflection he started thinking about how to get to know Emily better and make her feel welcomed. Taking his towel he dried his hair, then his legs leaving his chest to air dry.

Putting on some sweat pants, leaving his chest bare. He walked out into the studio apartment, and walked over to his bed.

Sitting down he ran his hand over his face, looking over at the clock it read 9:00PM in bright red letters. Deciding it's probably best to go to bed since he's got to train tomorrow he laid down. Rolling onto his side, he started memorizing that Emily was next to him sleeping peacefully, He didn't know why but it just seemed right that she lay next to him. Rolling again to his stomach, his hand dangling on the side of the bed, he touched something with his finger tips.

Looking down he seen it was Emily's coat and gloves from her first night there. Picking them up Steve decided to bring them to her.

Looking down at the clothing in his hand, "What am I doing she's probably in bed sleeping…" Steve muttered while still walking to his door. Deciding he might as well go give them to here since he has to train the next day.

Pushing floor number 6, he waited as the elevator took him up to the girl that's been on his mind.

As he relaxed against the wall, he was slowly feeling anxious, nervous? He didn't know, this feeling was never something he had with Peggy.

As the doors opened Steve walked into the studio, the kitchen light was on, walking over thinking Emily was over there, all he found was a cup of water. Frowning he turned to his left where her bed would be and seen the most beautiful sight in his life.

There lying on the bed with a stuffed animal in her hand, sleeping peacefully was Emily. She was still wearing the same clothes she had.

"Probably too tired to have changed…I should probably at least get her shoes off for her" Steve said while walking over. As he got ready to take her shoes off. He set her jacket and gloves on the kitchen table.

"Ste…Steeve…" Emily softly said in her sleep, Steve looked up startled, looking at her; he could see she was smiling and rolled over onto her stomach.

Feeling himself chuckle at her, he began removing her shoes, looking back up he got a full glimpse of her perfectly shaped ass. Swallowing thickly Steve got a full hard on. Scolding himself for even thinking this since they just met. He stood up; looking at her one more time before he decided to give her a small peck on the head, when she rolled over again so fast that Steve accidently kissed her on the lips.

Eye flying wide open, he could she Emily had her startled eyes open to it seemed like forever as they stared at each other.

 **ITS BEEN SO LONG GUYS~~**

 **Thanks so much for the people who follow and fav this story! Sorry ive been gone for a couple months Shit happens !**

 **But Ive got a few stories here that you might like so Ill be uploading daily starting today!**

 **PS I DONT OWN ANYTHING MARVEL!**

 **Love em**


	10. Chapter 10

All I could do was stare into his eyes, loving the feeling of his lips on mine. Pulling away softly there was a soft "plop" from our lips.

Looking into Steve's eyes Emily touched her lips.

"Emily?!" Steve said jumping up quickly and backing up a few steps, "I'm sorry I was only t.t..ttrying to give you a kiss on your forehead and then you moved and well….yah know.." Steve said while looking down and putting his hands behind his back.

While looking up at Steve with a blush on her face, Emily stood up and walked towards him. Getting about an inch away from him. Standing on her tip-toes she wrapped her arms around his neck feeling him stiffen from a moment until his own hands found their way across her waist.

"Steve its fine it was just one kiss it's no biggie. I didn't mind it there s nothing to be embarrassed about." Emily muttered softly while closing her eyes and hugging him. Letting him go lightly Emily smiled up at him.

Steve looking down at her noticed she was so beautiful and kind. Those soft plump lips she had and beautiful body. Steve wanted to know more about her.

"Well … would you mind if I kissed you again doll..?" Steve said while looking down at those eyes that widen slightly. Nodding her head, Steve pulled her to him, put his hand behind her head, and went down for another kiss.

Widening her eyes, Emily didn't know what to think, so she didn't she closed her eyes and fell into the kiss. Feeling his tongue wanting permission to come and explore her mouth. Emily opened her mouth to him, moaning softly once his tongue touched hers.

Steve couldn't believe this feeling his mouth on hers hearing her moan mad him rock hard. Wanting to be in-between her legs. He gripped her harder to him; His hands went down to her ass and squeezed gently. Hearing her moan again Steve picked her up by her ass and walked her over to the kitchen counter, setting her down he spread her legs more so he could get more comfortable.

Deciding she wanted to hear him moan, she racked her hands down his back softly, hearing him grunt into their kiss their tongues still battling for dominance. Feeling his cock in-between her legs made her soaking wet, her pussy wanted him badly, she wanted him badly.

After a couple of minutes making out, Emily put her hand to his chest and pushed a little bit "w. " Emily said while catching her breath, " I want to do this, but we just met and I want to get to know you a bit more. I do like you though." Emily said while holding his face in her hands.

Steve looking at her "Your ok doll, I'm sorry for taking things this far….What about tomorrow night Ill take out around New York and show you some sights?" Steve said while rubbing his hands up and down hers arms.

"I'd love to Steve, Thank you," Emily softly said, hoping down from the counter "Well do you want anything to drink Pepper stocked this whole kitchen for me but I have no idea what I have to drink ha.".

"No that's ok thanks doll, but I should probably head to bed training tomorrow for all the Avengers and what not.. Id invite you to come but its classified information" Steve said while rubbing his neck, and shrugging looking apologetic.

"Oh.. Well that ok…No that's fine really Ill just see what peppers has in stored for me tomorrow." Smiling Emily came back and walked to the elevator with Steve.

Looking down at her eyes Steve hugged her gently, pulling back. Stepping in the Elevator they both said their goodbyes, and they both went to sleep with a smile on their faces thinking about each other.

 **SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M A LITTLE LMAO**

 **I KINDA GOT LAZY WITH THE ENDING BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE THIS STORY IS TAKING TO LONG TO GET INTO THE BOOKS.**

 **Longest story ive ever written so its taking me a minute**

 **BUTTTT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW THANKS GUYS**

 **I LOVE YALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

So heres my new chapter Im not done with it but I figured id let you guys have a taste of it! ENjoy

 _ **EXAMPLE**_ -means thought!

EMAPLE-means reagular talking

Birds were chirping, the windows had a nice breeze,it was about 8 am the sun was just stzrting to rise. In the living room Emily was standing next to the window over looking New York, with a cup of warm coffee in her hands, wearing a silk robe that pepper got for her, to make sure she was comfy.

Smiling softy thinking about what happen last night, Emily put down her coffee and walked over to her bed there she had her only clothes, thaking them she took a shower,brushed her teeth, and put on some deodorant. Putting on her leggings, her small red shirt she had, and her boots, Emily made her way down to the living room pushing the elevator door open she goes in.

As Emily was standing there waiting for the soft ding of the elevator, she was thinking about steve and if he was really going to shower her around town today. Feeling giddy inside she hoped he wouldnt forget. Hearing a ding, Emily looked up and met the face of Pepper!

"Oh! Hi Emily are you heading to the living room?" Pepper asked while smiling wearing a nice pencil skirt and blue blouse, and carrining a clipboard with pappers stacked that mostly read TONY in big red letters.

Pushing up her glasses "Well I was actually to see if anyones down there to see if they've figured out about the whole book thing..." Emily replied crossing her arms infron of her.

"I'm sure they must have figured something out last night...come on lets go OH! and dont forget were going shopping today for new clothes for you and whatever else you want em." Pepper said while walking out the elevator into the living room.

Emily looked up with a surprise expression **_Shit I forgot about the shopping trip_** lookig down at herself **_I really do need new clothes i guess Steve can wait._**


	12. Chapter 12

So writers block sucks and I know I haven't written this story in awhile Im sorry guys:( please please please write reviews and give me your ideas and tell me what I should improve so I can make it better and I give everyone credit so hoping the next chapter will be up on Monday!

Love you all!


End file.
